


Pain

by Penelopyxl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelopyxl/pseuds/Penelopyxl
Summary: The night and the morning.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from livejournal
> 
>  
> 
> A plot bunny that’s been hopping around for a while. Short, full of angst and fluff. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback would be lovely

Pain

 

Robert Chase had anticipated pain.

When he allowed his boss to undress him in an abandoned office during a long slow day on which the bad weather had kept people home no matter how rare their symptoms were, he knew he was setting himself up for it.

  
He’d expected agony.

When later that same week he’d whispered, “I love you,” to Gregory House between long achingly erotic kisses shared on the dark duvet covering Greg’s luxurious bed, he’d silently called himself a masochist.

People told him.

When they warned him he nodded to confirm he knew, but he didn’t care, couldn’t care, because he would always recall with perfect clarity how Greg had fucked him deep and slow, only the night before.

All of those fears had been justified and he hadn’t been wrong about the pain. It just wasn’t his pain.

Waking up to an empty bed was a bad sign.

Mornings in House’s bed were a new experience. Waking up to the sound of another breath besides his own, the heat of another body was good. Waking up to find House’s strong arms around him, holding him tightly, was even better. Best of all was being called from sleep in a haze of growing pleasure. Slick long fingers could find all the right places inside him, the scrape of stubble would burn on his sensitive neck and lust would take him over before he even knew where he was. He’d spread his legs, lifting his hips, allowing the deep penetration, revelling in the feeling of being taken, of being wanted so badly.

 

The fact that Greg had gotten up without waking him could only mean he was in too much pain to sleep. Robert stumbled towards the living room, only half awake yet but too worried to stay in bed. Greg met his gaze briefly as he entered the room, the brilliant eyes just dark desperate pools of pain.

 

“Go back to bed, nothing you can do.”

 

Robert ignored the hoarse words and walked up to him.

 

“Fuck off, I said there is nothing you can do.”

 

It was like approaching a wild animal. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that Greg would hit him if he forced this.

Firmly he took hold of Greg arm, the one not holding the cane, stopping the frantic movement. Greg was both taller and stronger than he was and the pain made him vicious, but Robert knew what he was doing. The second Greg turned towards him with a curse Robert wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him close, holding him in a hard embrace.

 

“God damn you Robert.”

 

Greg ‘s voice broke on his name and his cane rattled on the floor as it fell. The next moment Robert felt Greg’s weight on his shoulders, frantic hands in his hair as Greg hugged him back, resting his head on Roberts, his shivers of pain running through both of them.

 

“It will pass, just leave me alone, leave me alone,” Greg sounded as if he was pleading for his life while he clung to Robert with a desperate grip. The hitch in Greg’s voice broke something inside Robert. He started to cry. Running his hands up and down Greg’s naked back he cried unashamedly, his face buried against the broad chest.

 

Greg arms gripped him even tighter and his voice came in harsh rasps as he said, “I’ll be okay, it’ll pass,” again and again, like mantra.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Robert couldn’t bear how vulnerable Greg seemed in his arms.

“Robert... ” Another wave of pain cut off Greg’s words, he uttered something between a moan and a curse.

 

Robert felt panic rising, he gasped through his ragged sobs: “What can I do, anything, I’ll do anything.”

 

Greg’s mouth was dry and hot against the skin of Robert's neck as he curled himself around him. The words that finally came, the ones he desperately wanted to hear, were barely audible.

“Just don’t let go.”

Robert took the words spoken in despair, cradled them in his heart and never let himself feel either guilt or doubt. He didn’t let go either.

 

***

 

The alarm was brutal. Greg cursed loudly as he hit it hard enough to make the machine utter an indignant squeak.

Robert pushed himself up to look down at Greg’s frowning face.

Greg reached up and ran a hand through the thick blond hair that hung round Robert's head in messy strands.

“One day it will strangle you in your sleep,” he mumbled.

Robert had learned to hear the real meaning behind such Housian compliments long ago. He bent his head a little so Greg could reach properly, leaning into the caress.

 

With the fingers of one hand he ran small circles on Greg’s chest until tiredness overtook him again and he rested his head there, Greg’s hand still in his hair. He heard Greg reach for the Vicodin with his other hand.

 

“How’s the pain?”

“Fucking awful.”

“Normal then?”

“Yeah.”

“You really should take a day off, you hardly got any sleep.”

“Boring.” There was a short pause. “Unless…”

“What?”

“You could entertain me.”

“Yes I do a great tap-dance routine, but I really should go in.”

“Why? Are you afraid they’ll think I chained you to the bed and threw away the keys.”

 

Robert’s breath hitched as a small shiver ran through him. Greg’s chest rumbled beneath him with silent laughter.

 

“I’m sure that’s what they think already,” Robert said as he ignored the blush on his cheeks.

“Then why? If there is a patient we’ll both have to go in anyway, or are you desperate for some clinic duty?”

Robert didn’t mind clinic duty, he quite liked it, but it didn’t seem like the right time for that confession.

 

“It really doesn’t matter to you that everyone will think we decided to spend the day in bed.”

“Eh, nope.”

“Cuddy said that if I let this madness interfere with my work she’d fire me.”

“As long as you keep saying no to sex in the staff room she’s plenty happy, me on the other hand… less so.”

“All right, but you have to call her.”

“Excellent.”

He could hear the smile in Greg’s voice.

 

Robert groaned and hid his face against the broad chest beneath him. He’d set himself up for that; still he was too tired to care.

 

End


End file.
